quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Tele-X Quake! (Original)
Tele-X Quake! is a Multiplayer level. This level is inspired by the Deathmatch PWAD for Doom II, telecros.wad. This level is somewhat identical to Flooded Tele-X!. This level is also nearly identical to Tele-X Quake! (Version B), though different textures have been applied to the brushes. This level was allegedly one of the earliest custom levels created for the shareware release of Quake, predating the retail release, and thus the earliest compatible with the final version of the game (since Qtest levels could not be run). Note that John Carmack released an earlier level, JOHNC99, but this was the earliest created by a user not part of id Software. Since the .BSP file would contain the original id Software textures, Dalias released this file as a .MAP to avoid complications. The user would need to manually compile the file. Due to the lack of enforcement from id Software, the community quickly changed to releasing .BSP files directly. Tele-X Quake also has had two different filenames, TELEX and TELEX2. Both files are practically identical, the number change was due to the .BSP being redone for registered as opposed to shareware. The latter was also released as a .BSP, unlike the former. This level was also used as the base for Texture Demo 1. Spawn Locations * Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Lower alcove of Exterior Section - This alcove is used as an origin point. If looking from the alcove into the level, the corner to the near left is Corner #1. The four corners are counted numerically in a clockwise fashion; meaning #2 is on the far left side, #3 is on the far right side, and #4 is on the near left side if looking into the room from the origin point. The upper alcoves are counted numerically as well, the first is between Corner #1 and Corner #2 while the third is between Corner #3 and Corner #4. * Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. * Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Corner #3 of Exterior Section. * Corner #2 of Exterior Section. * Corner #4 of Exterior Section. * Corner #1 of Exterior Section. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - In alcove of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Corner #1 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Corner #2 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Corner #3 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Corner #4 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. * Grenade Launcher - Central platform of Interior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #1 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #2 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #3 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #4 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. Glitches * The Rocket Launcher and Super Nailgun of Alcove #2 of the Exterior Section tend to fall through the world if the map is restarted. Room-By-Room Summarization Interior Section * Grenade Launcher on central platform. * 4 Teleporters in opposite corners of room, each 1''' leads to adjacent section of platform. Exterior Section * '''Double-Barrelled Shotgun in lower alcove. * 4 Super Nailguns, 1''' at each corner of platform. * '''3 Super Nailguns, 1''' on each upper alcove. * '''4 Rocket Launchers, 1''' at each corner of platform. * '''3 Rocket Launchers, 1''' on each upper alcove. * '''Shells in lower alcove. * Nails by side without upper alcove. * Nails by side with Alcove #2. * 2 Rockets, 1''' at the middle of the platform by Alcove #1 and Alcove #3. * '''4 Teleporters below platform, 1 in each corner, leads to platform of Interior Section. Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASTeleX2.png| Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. Tele-X Quake! (Original, Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:Doom inspired levels Category:1996 Quake levels Category:IdBase levels